Die Hochzeit
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Companion Piece to 'Rebirth of Centauri Prime', Tells the actualy story of the wedding


**Die Hochzeit**

**Eine Babylon 5 Fanfiction**

**Autor**: Djap

**Pairing**: Londo x G'kar

**Sprache**: Deutsch

**Disclaimer**: Die Jungs gehören mir nicht, deshalb werde ich auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen. Schade ^^

**Widmung**: Nalay, die diese Geschichte ermöglicht hat.

**Serie**: Ergänzung zu 'Wiedergeburt von Centauri Prime'

**Altersfreigabe**: NC17

**Genre**: Romantik, Humor, Beziehung

…

Die ganze Geschichte begann für Vir mit etwas, was er zunächst einmal für einen Tag wie jeden anderen hielt. Tatsächlich gab es so etwas wie ganz gewöhnliche Tage auf der Raumstation Babylon 5 überhaupt nicht. Dennoch hatten sich die letzten Monate, seit Londo und er von Centauri Prime zurückgekehrt waren, als ungewöhnlich ruhige Zeit erwiesen. Das hatte dem noch immer jungen Centauri ganz offensichtlich ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt, ansonsten hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass die nächste Katastrophe schon hinter der nächste Ecke lauerte.

Zunächst ging Vir jedoch seinen üblichen Pflichten nach. Er stand auf, wusch die Wäsche, erledigte kleinere Schreibarbeiten für den frisch gebackenen Premierminister und bereitete das Frühstück für Londo vor. Da Londo gerade erst von seiner letzten Reise nach Centauri Prime zurückgekehrt war, fiel Vir's Tag zwar etwas arbeitsreicher aus als sonst, aber dennoch nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Erst als er entgegen seinen sonstigen Gepflogenheiten Londo's Privatbadezimmer nutzte, erwies sich sein Tag als erheblich bedeutungsschwangerer als erwartet.

Die Station erholte sich noch immer von ihren letzten Kämpfen, deshalb hatte sich noch kein Handwerker finden können, der das Badezimmer in Vir's Privatgemächern reparieren konnte. Es erfüllte keine überlebenswichtige Aufgabe, deshalb hatte Vir nicht darauf bestanden, dass es schnellstmöglich in Ordnung gebracht wurde. Londo war in letzter Zeit so selten auf der Station, dass Vir sein Badezimmer ohne Bedenken einfach mitbenutzen konnte. Das änderte sich, als er plötzlich an jenem denkwürdigen Morgen einem splitterfasernackten Narn gegenüberstand.

Zugegebenermaßen war G'kar mindestens ebenso überrascht wie Vir, als beide sich zunächst einfach nur völlig geschockt anstarrten. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Vir einen nackten Narn zu Gesicht bekam. Zu tief saßen die Erinnerungen an Cartagias grotesken Vorstellungen zum Thema Spaß. Weder die Narben überraschten Vir, noch die Abwesenheit der Brachiarti oder gar die Tatsache, dass sich das für Narn typische Fleckenmuster tatsächliche auf allen Hautoberflächen finden ließ. Ungewöhnlicher erschien Vir dann doch der Umstand, den Narn an einem Ort vorzufinden, der sonst üblicherweise nur den Teilnehmern an Londo's diversen Bettgeschichten vorbehalten blieb. Ob wohl das Badezimmer in G'kar's Gemächern ebenfalls dringend repariert werden musste?

„Ich würde jetzt gerne meine alltäglichen Hygiene nachkommen." sagte G'kar schließlich in die zugegebenermaßen etwas unangenehme Stille hinein. Vir nickte langsam, während sein Hirn noch immer damit beschäftigt war, das gerade Gesehene zu verarbeiten. „Allein." fügte G'kar schließlich mit bedeutungsschwangerem Blick hinzu. Vir errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ausgesprochen unhöflich war einen Mann anzustarren, der gerade unter die Sonic-Dusche steigen wollte. Egal ob Narn oder Centauri.

„Natürlich." Beeilte er sich zu sagen, bevor er aus dem Bad floh. Er hatte große Lust den gesamten Gemächern zu entfliehen, aber er wusste, dass sein Vorgesetzter gleich aufstehen würde. Londo hasste es, wenn sein Frühstück nicht die richtige Esstemperatur aufwies. Wenn es schlecht lief, konnte ein schlechtes Frühstück eine ganze Woche miserable Laune seitens Londo bedeuten. Also entschloss sich Vir dazu sich auf die beste Art und Weise von der momentanen Situation abzulenken, die er kannte.

Londo stolperte schließlich etwa 15 Minuten später in die Küche und ließ sich auf seinen Stammplatz fallen. „Guten Morgen Londo." grüßte Vir freundlich und stellte den gerade frisch gebackenen Kuchen neben Londos Teller. Londo grüßte morgens zwar nie, nahm das besonders ausgiebige Frühstück aber mit einem wohlwollenden Grunzen zur Kenntnis.

Vir hätte die skurrile Begegnung im Badezimmer schon fast vergessen, hätte sich G'kar nicht ausgerechnet diesen Augenblick ausgesucht, um ebenfalls die Küche zu betreten. Das brachte nicht nur Virs Bemühungen um ein eigenes Frühstück zum erliegen, sondern veranlasste auch Londo dazu, den Saft in seinem Mund in hohem Bogen wieder über den Tisch (und damit Vir) auszuspucken.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?" herrschte Londo den Narn schließlich an, der nur mit den Augen rollte. Wie selbstverständlich ging er zum Schrank ging und brachte ein Tuch für Vir. Der nahm die Hilfe dankend an und wischte sich erst einmal Gesicht und Kleidung wenn schon nicht sauber, dann wenigstens einigermaßen trocken.

„Nachdem Herr Cotto mich eben schon in deinem Bad überrascht hat, hielt ich es für sinnlos mir nicht auch noch ein Frühstück zu gönnen, bevor ich mich wieder meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten zuwende." antwortete G'kar schließlich genervt und nahm sich seelenruhig einen Teller aus dem Schrank. „Ich habe die leise Vermutung, dass Herrn Cottos Frühstück dank seiner Vorliebe für die Cuisine anderer Rassen keineswegs schlechter sein kann als das, was mir üblicherweise so auf Centauri Prime vorgesetzt wird."

„Was?" Londos inquisitorischer Blick heftete sich daraufhin auf Vir, der unweigerlich zu zittern anfing. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Weil es mich nichts angeht?" gab Vir kleinlaut zurück. Sein Bedürfnis nach spontaner Flucht stieg von Sekunden zu Sekunde weiter an.

„Lobenswerte Einstellung." brummte G'kar zustimmend, der es sich inzwischen am Frühstückstisch bequem gemacht hatte. Er begann das Essen auf seinem Teller in sich hinein zu schaufeln, bis er schließlich in Virs generelle Richtung lobte: „Hey, das ist wirklich lecker."

Glücklicherweise lenkte das den in Londo aufbrodelnden Zorn wieder auf G'kar um: „Und was hat dich dazu veranlasst unsere Abmachung so grob fahrlässig zu verletzen? Ich war mir sicher, du hättest die Notwendigkeit für höchste Diskretion inzwischen verinnerlicht."

G'kar schnaubte verächtlich. „Mollari. Die gesamte Raumstation glaubt schon seit Jahren wir wären ein Paar. Es war diesem Glauben keineswegs zuträglich, dass wir uns seit wir uns kennen wie ein altes Ehepaar streiten." Vir hätte G'kars Argument gerne zugestimmt, aber sein Hirn war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch damit beschäftigt, die Implikationen zu verarbeiten, die es aus dem Gespräch herauslas.

„Zwischen Vermutung und Wissen liegen Welten. Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, dass auf eine Beziehung wie unsere der Tod steht?" ereiferte sich Londo schließlich, was jeglichen Humor aus G'kars Verhalten verschwinden ließ.

„Ich war Mitglied des Ka'Ri, als das Gesetzt beschlossen wurde. Ich habe dem Gesetzt selbst mit Freude zugestimmt und habe andere Narn deshalb sterben sehen." G'kar hörte auf zu Essen und schob den Teller unwirsch von sich.

Bevor Londo etwas darauf erwidern konnte, beschloss Vir zu reagieren. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust dem häuslichen Streit weiter beizuwohnen, deshalb sammelte er allen Mut, den er in sich finden konnte, um seine Stimme zu erheben: „Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren. Ich bin schon ausreichend mit meinen eigenen Geheimnissen bedient." Das gesagt, erhob er sich und machte sich bereit, Londo und G'kar alleine zu lassen. „Ich komme später wieder, Londo, um sie zu dem Treffen mit dem Botschafter der Pak'Ma'Ra zu begleiten." Er war fast aus der Tür, als Londo noch einmal die Stimme erhob: „Du solltest dich besser immer an dein Versprechen erinnern, Vir. Sei dir sicher, dass wir Mittel und Wege finden werden, dich sonst unserer zu entledigen, solltest du dein Wort nicht halten."

Vir wusste, dass Londo die Drohung ernst meinte, auch wenn er im Geheimen dachte, dass er sie sich hätte sparen können. Spätestens, wenn man einen Mord gemeinsam geplant und durchgeführt hatte, wusste man, mit was für einem Centauri man es zu tun hatte. Londo war eben Londo, daran konnte auch Vir nichts ändern. Also verließ er wortlos den Raum und ließ die beiden Streithähne allein. Wenn jemand mit Londos Attitüden klar kommen konnte, dann war es G'kar, der scheinbar beide Herzen Londos gestohlen hatte.

…

„War das wirklich nötig? Vir ist dir immer ein loyaler Freund gewesen. Er hat die reinste Seele von uns allen, obwohl er ein Centauri ist." G'kar hatte gewartet bis Vir die Wohnung verlassen hatte, bevor er das Wort erneut an Londo gerichtet hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte G'kar gelernt mehr in Vir zu sehen, als der junge Centauri von sich preisgab.

„Hrmpf." Grummelte Londo zurück, was in seinem Fall dem Eingeständnis eines Fehlers am nächsten kam, als eine tatsächliche (wahrscheinlich ohnehin gelogene) Entschuldigung je sein konnte. G'kar atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Du weißt, dass Vir uns nicht verraten wird. Und ich bin es ohnehin leid, mich vor allem und jedem verstecken zu müssen."

„Es ist ein notwendiges Übel, zumindest solange wie wir diese Beziehung überhaupt fortführen können." beharrte Londo in einem verbitterten Tonfall.

„Was soll das denn bitteschön wieder heißen?" maulte G'kar hellhörig zurück.

Londo vermied es in G'kars Augen zu schauen, als er antwortete: „Dir muss doch klar sein, dass wir dies nicht fortsetzen können, sobald ich Imperator sein werde."

„Bitte? Hast du jetzt den Verstand verloren?" G'kar konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. „Ich habe doch nicht nach so langer Zeit meinen Gefühlen endlich nachgegeben, damit du alles, was wir uns erarbeitet haben über Bord werfen kannst sobald dir danach ist!"

„Du weißt genau, dass das nichts mit meinen Gefühlen zu tun hat. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Jetzt bin ich noch zu uninteressant und gleichzeitig zu mächtig, um ein Bespitzeln auf dieser persönlichen Ebene zu rechtfertigen. Das wird sich ändern, sobald ich Imperator geworden bin."

"Mollari!" fauchte G'kar warnend. „Wer sagt überhaupt, dass du wirklich Imperator sein wirst, wenn du jetzt, wie du selbst sagst, überhaupt nicht einflussreich genug bist?" G'kar war ausgesprochen verstimmt über die Entwicklung der letzten Tage und diese Unterhaltung drohte dem Fass den Boden auszuschlagen.

Der Premierminister von Centauri Prime wäre allerdings nicht er selbst, wenn er die Warnung seines Partners auch nur eine Sekunde lang beachtet hätte. Stattdessen fuhr er ungerührt mit der Tirade über seine Zukunft fort. „Es ist jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, G'kar. Jeder Centauri sieht seine persönliche Zukunft in seinen Träumen."

„Abergläubisches Gewäsch." Zischte G'kar zurück, wobei er seine Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkte. Er fühlte sich sehr dazu gedrängt Londo an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln. Er hoffte, das würde den Centauri wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen, aber tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass dies nur ein Ergebnis haben konnte. Dabei klang eine weitere leidenschaftliche Nacht (oder in diesem Fall ein leidenschaftlicher Morgen) zwar verführerisch, würde das Problem an der Hand aber keinesfalls lösen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, G'kar." Londo nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck Saft aus seinem Glas und zog eine Grimasse. Er stand auf und ersetzte den Saft durch Brivari bevor er fortfuhr: „Es entsprach der Wahrheit, als ich mich als kleiner Junge auf die Erde träumte und ebenso als ich mich als junger Mann nach Babylon 5 versetzt sah. Ich sah den Angriff auf die Heimatwelt der Narn ebenso wie die Infiltration von Centauri Prime durch die Schatten. Du bist in meinem Kopf gewesen. Du hast die Visionen gesehen. Sie sind nichts als die Wahrheit."

„Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass du an diesen ganzen Unfug glaubst, aber das macht deine Träume noch lange nicht zu echten Visionen einer unvermeidbaren Zukunft." widersprach G'kar, der inzwischen begonnen hatte, seine nervöse Energie in Bewegung umzusetzen. Er durchwanderte die Küche wie ein gefangenes, ungezähmtes Tier, was den Narn noch wilder erscheinen ließ als seine Kleidung oder seine Art zu lieben. „Außerdem weigere ich mich zu akzeptieren, dass ein Mann der so viele Ressourcen zur Verfügung hat wie du, als mächtigster Mann der Centauri nicht in der Lage sein wird eine Beziehung fortzusetzen, egal wie gefährlich sie ist. Ich hatte Geschmack davon, wie viel Macht ein Imperator haben kann."

„Ich bezweifle, dass je ein Imperator wieder so viel Macht erlangen wird, wie dieser Idiot. Für all unsere Schwächen, dumm kann man die Centauri nicht nennen. Nein, es muss sein. Sobald ich Imperator geworden bin, muss das aufhören." beharrte Londo, sein Tonfall eine Mischung aus Zorn und Resignation.

„Das hattest du alles natürlich schon längst entschieden als du darauf beharrt hast, dass wir dies alles beginnen?" fragte G'kar schließlich gefährlich leise.

„Natürlich. Ich bin schließlich kein Narr." gab Londo trotzig zurück.

„Du hast es außerdem nicht für nötig gehalten mir dies auch gleich zu Beginn mitzuteilen?" Wenn möglich, war G'kar noch leiser geworden. Londo musste sich sehr anstrengen seinen Partner überhaupt noch zu verstehen.

„Ich sah dazu keine Veranlassung. Erst Vir hat mir eben klar gemacht, wie vorsichtig wir wirklich sein müssen."

„So ist das also." sagte G'kar schließlich mit schief gelegtem Kopf und einem Blick, den Londo nicht zu deuten wusste. Der Centauri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich halte es für besser alles in vollem Ausmaß zu genießen, solange wir beide noch dazu in der Lage sind."

„Ah."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" wunderte sich Londo laut.

„Das heißt, dass ich schon wieder den Unterschied zwischen Centauri und Narn vergessen habe. Ich frage mich, ob ich es jemals lernen werde, oder ob dies die Lektion meines Lebens sein wird, die ich nie meistern werde."

„Was soll denn der philosophische Unsinn jetzt wieder?" Londo klang gereizt und mit gutem Grund. Etwas an G'kar's Verhalten beunruhigte ihn und wie sich herausstellen sollte, zu Recht.

„Auch wenn ein Centauri so handeln kann, ein Narn kann es nicht. Ich werde weiterhin dein Leibwächter sein, weil ich es versprochen habe. Aber erwarte nicht in Zukunft noch einmal ein Bett mit mir zu teilen." G'kar hatte das alles ganz ruhig gesagt, fast resigniert und auf eine subtile Art und Weise scheinbar auch amüsiert über die Situation und ihr Verhalten. Als er jedoch aufstand um Londo's Küche und damit Wohnung und Liebesleben zu verlassen, zeigte sich sein Ärger deutlich, als Londo versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Hätte G'kar nicht schon seine ledernen Handschuhe getragen, hätte Londo sicherlich vier blutige Striemen auf seiner Wange wiederfinden können. G'kar hatte ihn in Abwehrhaltung gekratzt, ganz so wie es Sitte der Narn war. Die Wucht des Angriffs ließ Londo jedoch vermuten, dass er zumindest blaue Flecken davon tragen würde. Es war eine Erinnerung, dass er es schon wieder geschafft hatte, etwas Gutes in seinem Leben zu zerstören.

…

G'kar war heute in ausgesprochen schlechter Stimmung. Das war seit seiner Trennung von Londo zwar keine Seltenheit, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nach einer Woche langsam besser werden würde. Tatsächlich ist das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich leider daran gewöhnt wieder so etwas wie ein regelmäßiges Liebesleben zu besitzen. Als er jünger war, hatte er seine fleischlichen Gelüste durch regelmäßige neue Eroberungen gestillt. Babylon 5 war zu Beginn seiner Amtszeit als Botschafter der perfekte Ort dafür gewesen. Doch nach und nach schien sich der Aufwand immer weniger zu lohnen und aus regelmäßigen Streifzügen wurden eher Gelegenheiten, die er ab und an wahrnehmen konnte, wenn auch nur um der alten Zeiten willen.

Als er seine Beziehung mit Londo letztendlich auf das Drängen des Centauri begann war beiden von Anfang an klar, dass es nichts Einmaliges bleiben konnte. Zu viele Jahre hatte sich Frust und Ärger angestaut, zu viel hatten sie in ihrer Vergangenheit miteinander erlebt und oft gezwungenermaßen geteilt. Sie waren beide zu alt, um davor die Augen zu verschließen. Aber noch etwas anderes war passiert. Etwas, von dem G'kar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, dass es ihm noch passieren würde. Erst recht nicht mit einem Centauri und schon gar nicht mit Londo.

Er hatte gespürt, dass dies der Partner war, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Dies war die Kreatur, für die er bestimmt war und er wusste, dass auch Londo diese Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Universum ihre beiden Leben schon immer so miteinander verwoben, um zu garantieren, dass sie auch zueinander finden würden. Deshalb war es für G'kar auch so unverständlich, dass Londo all das scheinbar kampflos wegwerfen wollte im Angesicht einer scheinbar aussichtlosen Zukunft.

G'kar wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als Londo zugab. Der Centauri war vieles, aber eines gewiss: mutig genug um für das zu kämpfen, was er haben wollte. Warum schreckte er also davor zurück es gerade in diesem Fall zu tun? G'kar erinnert sich daran, wie es sich anfühlte in Londo's Gedanken, Ängsten und Gefühlen zu spazieren. Dennoch gab es einige wenige dunkle Ecken, die G'kar noch so energisch zu betreten suchte, ihm jedoch bis zum Schluss verschlossen blieben waren. Der Narn war überzeugt, dass Londo diese wenigen Geheimnisse mit in sein Grab genommen hätte, wenn G'kar nicht selbst seine Erleuchtung dort gefunden hätte. Was war es also, das Londo ihm verheimlichte?

G'kar überlegte sich gerade zu Garibaldi zu gehen, als die Tür klingelte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Londo jemals wieder zu so später Stunde an seiner Tür anzutreffen, es sei denn es handelte sich um einen Notfall, für den er die Dienste seines Leibwächters benötigte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte G'kar nun also pflichtbewusst, wobei er versuchte seine schlechte Laune zu verdecken.

„Ich habe nach der Versammlung vorhin noch mit Delenn gesprochen. Sie..." Londo machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, ganz wie es so seine Art war „…weiß Bescheid."

G'kar machte wortlos den Weg in seine Gemächer frei, um Londo hineinzulassen. Während der Narn die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und mit seinem Code blockierte, nahm Londo auf dem Sofa Platz.

„Was hast du diesmal wieder angestellt?" fragte G'kar schließlich, als er ihnen beiden zwei Gläser Whiskey einschenkte. Es war eine der wenigen Sorten Alkohol, die ihnen beiden schmeckte und für einen Moment fühlte G'kar seine Libido erwachen. Da war diese eine Nacht gewesen, die sie mit viel zu viel Whiskey begonnen… aber nein. Das war jetzt vorbei. Egal wie sehr er es wollte, er würde dem Charme Londos diesmal nicht verfallen. Egal wie sehr sein Körper sich gegen die erzwungene Enthaltsamkeit sträubte.

„Gar nichts. Sie hat es von ganz alleine erkannt. Eigentlich hat sie nicht nur erkannt, dass wir ein Paar sind, sondern hat mir auch auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass wir uns wieder getrennt haben mussten – oder zumindest sehr gestritten."

„Das erscheint mir ungewöhnlich direkt für eine Minbari." gab G'kar zu bedenken.

Londo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht hier um Delenn. Es ist mir außerdem schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie die Minbari sich fortpflanzen bei all diesen implizierten Grenzen in ihrem Liebesleben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Delenn uns so eindeutig durchschauen würde. Ich habe immer schon vermutet, dass das alles nur eine große Show ist und die Minbari sich unter einander völlig anders verhalten, als sie uns glauben machen wollen."

G'kar grinste breit und begann schließlich zu lachen, als er Londos verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Keine Chance, Mollari. Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du von mir nichts über ihre Hochzeitsnacht erfährst." Auch Londos konstantes Fragen nach dem, was G'kar wohl gesehen hatte, als er sein künstliches Auge in Delenn und Sheridans Zimmer gelassen hatte, hatte zu einigen recht intensiven körperlichen Aktivitäten geführt, an die G'kar gerade lieber nicht zurückdenken wollte.

Wenn G'kar den scheinbar unterkühlten Ausdruck auf Londos Gesicht richtig interpretierte, hatte auch der Centauri Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Kern des aktuellen Problems zu konzentrieren und hing stattdessen offenbar lieber Erinnerungen nach. G'kar sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Brachiarti unter Londos Oberkleidung ein deutliches Eigenleben entwickelten. Geschah Londo Recht. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass sie nichts mehr gegen die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen tun konnten. G'kar würde hart bleiben… was in diesem gedanklichen Zusammenhang eindeutig zweideutig war.

„Was willst du jetzt dagegen tun? Wir können Delenn schlecht einen Auftragsmörder auf den Hals hetzen." Gab der Narn schließlich zu bedenken, um sich von seinen eigenen Gelüsten abzulenken. Überraschenderweise zauberte das ein Grinsen auf Londos Gesicht.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, mein lieber G'kar. Ich gedenke das Problem mit einer Heirat zu lösen."

G'kar blinzelte verwirrt. „Delenn ist schon verheiratet und soweit ich weiß sehr glücklich."

Londo rollte mit den Augen. „Nicht Delenn heiratet. Ich heirate."

G'kar konnte nicht anders als aufzuspringen. Er spürte eine Wut in sich, wie er sie zuletzt erlebt hatte, als er seinen Heimatplaneten nach der Bombardierung durch Centauri Massebeschleunigern zum ersten Mal wiedersah aber nicht mehr wiedererkennen konnte. „Drei Ehefrauen waren dir noch nicht genug? Ich dachte sogar du hättest dazu gelernt als deine Exfrau dich tödlich vergiften wollte. Aber nein, du…" Der Narn kam nicht dazu, seine Tirade fortzusetzen, als Londo ihn unterbrach.

„Idiot. Natürlich heirate ich nicht irgendwen sondern dich!"

Das brachte G'kar effektiver zum Schweigen als alles andere im Universum es hätte können. Er blinzelte verwirrte, schluckte, atmete. Alles, nur um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das geziemte sich nicht für einen Narn-Philosoph und Leibwächter, der einst Mitglied des Ka'Ri gewesen war. Natürlich war G'kar klar, dass dieser Antrag, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, keineswegs ernst zu nehmen war. Aber er war eine Entschuldigung, ein Schuldeingeständnis, mit dem der Narn in dieser Form niemals gerechnet hätte. Vielleicht würde sie beide der Weg dann doch noch gemeinsam zu dem eigentlichen Problem der Sache führen. Zusammen würden sie sicherlich lösen könne, was allein als undenkbar galt. Sie hatten das in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal bewiesen und G'kar wusste, dass sie es durchaus wieder tun konnten.

Aber all das konnte warten. Dank dieser völlig unerwarteten Entwicklung hatte G'kars Libido eindeutig mehr Mitspracherecht als sein eigentlicher Kopf. Wortlos pflanzte er sich mit Schwung neben Londo auf das Sofa und drängte den Centauri in einen harschen Kuss. Londo schien überrascht, fing sich aber in gewohnt schneller Weise und begann praktisch in den Kuss hinein zu schnurren. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte G'kar ihn allerdings schon ungeduldig am Kragen gepackt und zerrte ihn Richtung Schlafgemach.

…

Nur etwa eine halbe Stunde später fanden sich beide Außerirdischen und Ex-Botschafter nach Luft ringend auf G'kars komfortablem Doppelbett wieder und genossen das gemeinsame Nachglühen. Sie hatten beide von vorneherein nur wenige Kleidungsstücke auf dem Weg zum Bett verloren, was sich gleich als ausgesprochen praktisch erweisen würde. „Wow, das war sogar für dich ein Rekord." stellte Londo gerade fest. Im Allgemeinen bevorzugte er wie die meisten Männer seiner Spezies, die langsamen Liebesnächte, voller Leidenschaft und ausgiebigen Erkundungen. Überraschenderweise schien G'kar diese Eigenschaft an ihm normalerweise zu schätzen, doch hin und wieder kam auch das stürmische Temperament von G'kar durch, dessen Spezies eine rauere, schnellere Umgangsweise zu bevorzugen schien. Londo hatte schnell Gefallen daran gefunden und genoss es üblicherweise, aber das war sogar für ihn ein wenig sehr kurz gewesen. Er spürte, dass seine Brachiarti noch lange nicht befriedigt waren und er wollte gerade die zweite Runde einläuten, als G'kars Antwort ihn stutzen ließ.

„Was hast du auch bei so einer interessanten Entschuldigung anderes erwartet. Du weißt doch, dass wir Narn eine hitzköpfige Rasse sind."

„Entschuldigung?" wiederholte Londo irritiert. „Wieso Entschuldigung?"

„Na ja, mir symbolisch einen Heiratsantrag zu machen…"

„Symbolisch? Was heißt hier symbolisch? Delenn hat uns einen Termin für in drei Wochen reserviert."

„Das war dein Ernst?" brüllte G'kar plötzlich völlig irritiert „Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?"

Londo, nun vollends verwirrt, wusste nicht so recht wo das Problem lag. „Aber ich dachte du wolltest…"

„Idiot!" schrie G'kar schließlich und zerrte Londo erneut an seinem Kragen auf die Füße. „Lass dich hier bloß nie wieder blicken!"

„Aber…" versuchte Londo noch völlig verdattert einzuwenden, als er auch schon immer noch halbnackt vor die Tür geschoben wurde. Die Tür schloss sich, nur um ein paar Sekunden später erneut von einem wutentbrannten Narn aufgerissen zu werden, der ihm seine restlichen Kleidungsstücke in die Arme warf. Im Handumdrehen schloss sich die Tür erneut, diesmal mit einem finalen Unterton. Ganz offenbar hatte G'kar nicht den geringsten Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es aussehen würde, dass er gerade einen halbnackten Centauri vor seine Tür gesetzt hatte.

Na das war ja prima gelaufen.

…

Präsident der neuen Allianz John Sheridan schenkte seiner Ehefrau eines jener Lächeln, das er sonst für ihm völlig fremde Minbari Bräuche reserviert hielt. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann noch einmal, bevor er sich schließlich dazu durchrang, eine Frage zu formulieren: „Was?" Gut, gewöhnlich stellte er intelligentere Fragen, aber aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund schienen sowohl seine Gehirnzellen, als auch sein Gehör ihm heute Streiche zu spielen.

Delenn kam nicht umhin mit den Augen zu rollen. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich nach zu vielen Jahren gemeinsamer Arbeit mit Michael Garibaldi zu Eigen gemacht hatte. Auch ihre Ehe mit ihrem menschlichen Partner schaffte der Sache keine Abhilfe, obwohl sie sich zumindest daran gewöhnt hatte, dass John manchmal besonders schwer von Begriff sein konnte. Deshalb atmete auch sie noch einmal tief durch, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und antwortete so ruhig wie möglich: „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, John."

„Das kann nicht sein." Stellte ihr Ehemann jetzt ganz fachmännisch fest. „Ich muss dich missverstanden haben." Er lachte nervös. „Oder du erlaubst dir einen schlechten Scherz mit mir."

Er hatte definitiv die falsche Vermutung ausgesprochen, als er jenen inzwischen sehr vertrauten Ausdruck über Delenns Gesicht huschen sah, der deutlich von Verärgerung sprach.

„Minbari scherzen niemals über den Ruf der Herzen."

Das war ein Tiefschlag und sprach deutlich davon, dass Delenn ihm noch lange nicht verziehen hatte, dass John seine frühere Ehe mit Elizabeth Lochlay so lange vor ihr verheimlicht hatte. John wusste, dass er noch eine Weile zu Kreuze kriechen musste, bevor sie ihm das verzeihen würde. Aber dieses häusliche Problem musste warten, zunächst sollte er sich wohl um die neusten Entwicklungen in seinem direkten Bekanntenkreis kümmern.

„Aber warum sollten ausgerechnet Londo und G'kar heiraten wollen?"

Delenn schaute ihn an, als ob er gerade erfolgreich eine Lobotomie hinter sich gebracht hätte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte sie schließlich nun selbst ebenfalls verwirrt zurück. „Weil sie ineinander verliebt sind, natürlich."

John blinzelte. Dann blinzelte erneut. Irgendwas war heute mit seinen Ohren nicht in Ordnung. Er musste dringend einen Termin mit Dr. Franklin ausmachen. Offenbar hatte er seine halbjährliche Regeluntersuchung diesmal zwei oder drei Jahre zu lange hinausgezögert. Delenn machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Schultern. Es war eine vertraute Geste, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen vorher nie genau wusste, ob sie ihn umarmen oder schütteln wollte. Manchmal war ihre Umarmung tatsächlich beides und er hatte über die Zeit gelernt, die Berührung willkommen zu heißen. Diesmal tendierte seine Ehefrau jedoch definitiv mehr zu schütteln, offenbar in der Hoffnung, er würde sie endlich verstehen. John bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er seine Ehefrau je wirklich verstehen würde, aber das war sicherlich keine neue Erkenntnis. Er hatte damit zu leben gelernt. Er kam im Leben in aller Regel viel weiter, wenn er einfach tat, worum sie ihn bat.

„Du willst also, dass ich die beiden verheirate." Stellte er recht dümmlich fest und sie nickte. „Ja, John." Stimmte Delenn mit so viel Geduld zu, wie sie entbehren konnte. "Auf eine Beziehung zwischen einem Narn und einem Centauri steht der Tod bei beiden Völkern."

„Das ist keine Überraschung." Stellte John fest. „Es grenzt an ein mittleres Wunder, dass sich die beiden über die Jahre noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Es war mehr als einmal haarscharf davor, wenn man all den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf."

Delenn nickte. „Genau deshalb müssen wir jetzt handeln, John. Jetzt, da sie es endlich geschafft haben ihre zerstörerischen Energien in einer weniger letalen Form freizusetzen, sollten wir alles tun, um sie aneinander zu binden, bevor sie einander doch noch die Köpfe einschlagen und damit womöglich die ganze Station gefährden."

John nickte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. „Gut, dann sollten wir gleich einen Termin festsetzen. Mir wäre vorgestern am liebsten gewesen."

Delenn seufzte erneut. „Da stimme ich dir zu." sie fing plötzlich an zu grinsen und weckte die Neugierde ihres Ehemannes damit. „Was ist?"

„Nur etwas, das Londo eben sagte."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Er sagte, dass G'kar ihm definitiv mehr bedeute als Hunger, Pestilenz und Tod und er ihn eigentlich auf keinen Fall in die gleichen Ränge erheben möchte."

„Ich fand die Kosenamen immer sehr passend." grinste jetzt auch John amüsiert.

„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, dass Londo sich dabei ja einer menschlichen Metapher bedient hat."

„Ja, er muss wohl von den apokalyptischen Reitern gehört haben, als er noch Botschafter auf der Erde war."

„Genau. Deshalb ist es wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass seine vierte ‚Ehefrau' absolut in das gleiche Schema passt, und seine Sammlung vervollständigt."

„Was meinst du… oh." Die Erkenntnis traf John wie ein Steinschlag. Dann grinste er noch breiter, als auch er die Ironie der Situation erkennte. „Wer könnte ‚Krieg' besser für Londo personifizieren als G'kar? Du hast Recht, die beiden müssen einfach schnellstmöglich heiraten."

…

Als G'kar sich von seinem Gespräch mit Garibaldi, der ihm ordentlich ins Gewissen geredet hatte, zurückkehrte, hielt es ihn nicht lange in seinen Gemächern. Stattdessen machte er sich umgehend doch auf zu Londos Wohnung, in welche er sich mit dem Zugangscode, den er im Zuge seiner Arbeit als Leibwächter in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hereinließ. Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, bis sich seine Augen an das Dunkel gewohnt hatten, dann marschierte er entschlossen in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte G'kar in der Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten, als er Londo erblickte. Der Anblick des schlafenden Centauri war ihm inzwischen sehr vertraut obwohl ihm erst in jenem Moment klar wurde, wie sehr er das die letzten Wichen vermisst hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, es wäre der Sex, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte, aber das war nur zum Teil die Wahrheit. Es war vielmehr die Intimität gewesen, die G'kar so vermisst hatte. Er hatte Zeit benötigt, um sich an das neue Schlafarrangement zu gewöhnen, aber im Endeffekt hatte er nirgendwo so tief und erfrischend geschlafen, wie in Londos Armen. Er vermisste das Gefühl von 6 Brachiarti fest um ihn gewickelt, einem Mund der in seinen Nacken atmete und das unablässige Schnarchen von Londo, das von zu viel Brivari noch weiter verstärkt wurde.

Ursprünglich hatte er Londo wecken wollen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er seinen Antrag annehmen wolle, obwohl alle Narn sich nur einmal im Leben auf diese Art und Weise an jemanden banden. Er entschied sich jedoch dagegen und schlüpfte stattdessen leise, nachdem er sich möglichst effektiv von seiner Kleidung befreit hatte, unter die Decke und wartete darauf, bis Londo ihn in der richtigen Position umwickelt hatte. Der Centauri erwachte nicht wirklich, alle Bewegungen waren inzwischen absolut instinktiv geworden. G'kar beschloss es für diese Nacht gut sein zu lassen.

Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag

…

„Vir, ich muss mit dir reden." gab Londo völlig unerwartet und etwas pompös am Mittagstisch bekannt. Normalerweise verschaffte sich Londo selten auf diese Art und Weise Gehör, deshalb war Vir sofort klar, dass es sich um etwas besonders Wichtiges handeln musste.

„Natürlich. Was ist los?" fragte Vir besorgt und schaute von seinem Essen auf. Er bemerkte, dass Londo entgegen seinen normalen Gepflogenheiten das Essen kaum angerührt hatte. Das geschah selten und deutete darauf hin, dass etwas sehr wichtiges Londos Gedanken gefangen hielt. „Ich brauche einen Trauzeugen."

„Aha." Vir hatte keine Ahnung was das Wort bedeutete, aber es schien wirklich wichtig zu sein. Londo erkannte Virs Problem recht schnell und rollte amüsiert mit den Augen. „Das ist ein menschlicher Brauch. Ein Trauzeuge ist jemand, der dabei hilft, einen Freund auf seine bevorstehende Hochzeit vorzubereiten."

„Wer heiratet denn? Ich nehme an ein Mensch…" Londo schien ziemlich genervt wegen der Frage. „Ich natürlich, wer auch sonst? Warum fragt mich das bloß jeder?"

„Oh." erwiderte Vir etwas verdattert. „Wen denn? Ist sie ein Mensch?"

„Nein, ein Pak'Ma'Ra." Gab Londo säuerlich zurück nur um Vir noch mehr zu verwirren. „Aber warum dann eine menschliche Zeremonie? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof…"

„Bei den Göttern, Vir! Benutz mal ausnahmsweise deinen Kopf! Ich heirate natürlich G'kar. Der verdammte Narn würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich es wagen würde, irgendjemand anderen zu ehelichen."

„Aber ich dachte, niemand darf davon wissen, außerdem…"

„Ja, eben. Deshalb findet das Ganze ja auch nur in einem winzig kleinen Kreis statt und wird mit einer menschlichen Zeremonie abgeschlossen."

„Deshalb die Frage, ob ich Trauzeuge sein werde." dämmerte es Vir langsam.

„Exakt. Endlich hast du's." Londo schien zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Dinge und begann munter sein Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln.

„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was Trauzeugen überhaupt machen." gab Vir schließlich zu bedenken. „Oh, das ist kein Problem, Vir. Michael ist G'kars Trauzeuge und du solltest dich für weitere Informationen einfach an ihn wenden."

„Aha." sagte Vir etwas lustlos. Na das versprach ja, heiter zu werden.

…

„Mr. Garibaldi? Kann ich hereinkommen?" Garibaldi blinzelte etwas irritiert in den Korridor. Als er den jungen Centauri erblickte, dämmerte ihm ziemlich schnell, was wohl der Grund für dessen frühen Besuch sein mochte. Er selbst war zwar gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen, aber Vir hatte schon immer zu den übereifrigen Dienern der Stationsbotschafter gehört.

„Oh Vir, natürlich. Ich ziehe mir gerade noch etwas an, in Ordnung?"

„Wenn ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt…" fragte Vir verlegen, aber Michael beeilte sich ihn zu unterbrechen. „Ist schon in Ordnung, wir haben heute so oder so eine Menge zu planen. Je früher wir anfangen, desto besser." Er eilte ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich schnell um, während Vir es sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer bequem machte.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin über diese ganze Entwicklung mehr als überrascht." rief Michael schließlich in Richtung Vir, als er hinüber zu seiner Küchenzeile stapfte. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Nein, danke. Da sind wir schon zu zweit, Mr. Garibaldi. An dem einen Morgen droht mir Londo noch mit dem Tod, wenn ich auch nur einer einzigen Person irgendetwas über seine Beziehung zu G'kar erzählen sollte und kurz darauf eröffnet er mir, dass ich sein Trauzeuge sein soll. Was auch immer das nun sein mag. Was werden meine Aufgaben sein?"

Michael lächelte unsicher, während er sich einen Saft eingoss. „Ehrliche Antwort?" Als Vir ernst nickt, zuckte Michael mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Bitte?" rief Vir entgeistert, nur um von Michael mit einer Geste beschwichtigt zu werden. „Ich war noch nie zuvor Trauzeuge und selbst wenn ich mehr darüber wüsste, hätte ich keine Ahnung gehabt, wie das bei einer Hochzeit von zwei Männern ablaufen sollte. Aber ich habe mich ein bisschen umgehört und mir kamen da selbst auch ein paar nette Ideen."

„Sind gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen denn unüblich auf der Erde?" fragte Vir verblüfft.

„Wie bei den meisten Dingen, welche die Vergangenheit der Menschen betrifft, gab es auch damit lange Zeit viele Probleme. In den letzten 200 Jahren ist auf dem Gebiet allerdings viel passiert und heute ist es keineswegs eine Seltenheit mehr. Ich hatte bloß noch nicht das Vergnügen. In meiner Welt lässt das ziemlich viel Raum für interessante Fragen." Grinste Michael jetzt, als er ebenfalls auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.

„So? Welche denn?"

„Na ja, zunächst müssten wir erst einmal festlegen, wer von den beiden den jetzt die Braut in der Beziehung ist…" begann Michael seine Erklärung. Vir war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das fiese Glitzern in den Augen des ehemaligen Sicherheitschefs nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte.

Andererseits, irgendwie hatte Londo es auch verdient, mit all diesen fremden Bräuchen wie ‚Entführung der Braut' und so konfrontiert zu werden. Immerhin hatte er sich ihm gegenüber in letzter Zeit oft genug wie ein Esel verhalten…

…

„Lennier? Heute habe ich eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für dich. Ich denke sie ist ganz passend, so als Abschied bevor du uns für dein Training bei den Anla'Shok verlässt."

„Was ist es denn Delenn?"

„Bald wird die erste Hochzeit nach den Gesetzen der Allianz stattfinden. Sie muss zwar geheim gehalten werden, aber sie kann dennoch als… wie nennen die Menschen es noch einmal? Ach ja, als ‚Generalprobe' dienen."

„Natürlich Delenn, ich kann die Vorbereitungen für das Nafak'Cha gerne…"

„Nein Lennier. In diesem Fall soll die Vermählung auf menschliche Art und Weise vollzogen werden."

„Aber ich kenne mich kaum mit den entsprechenden Sitten und Gebräuchen aus. Wäre ein Mensch da nicht besser geeignet, um…"

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wem wir davon erzählen und wem nicht, deshalb möchte ich dich um die Ausführung einiger Vorbereitungen bitten. Ich kann mir deiner Verschwiegenheit sicher sein und ich weiß wie schnell du lernst."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Delenn. Worum soll ich mich denn kümmern?"

„Es geht hauptsächlich um die Blumenarrangements, das Essen für die Gäste – es sollte für Narn, Centauri, Menschen und Minbari genießbar sein – und die Hochzeitstorte."

„Hochzeits… was?"

„Hochzeitstorte. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Lennier, Vir kann dir dabei helfen. Er ist auch eingeweiht in die Vorbereitungen und hat selbst einige Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Gerade beim Essen wird er dir sicher eine große Hilfe sein. Gut, dann muss ich mal weiter zu meinem nächsten Termin."

„Delenn?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich in aller Bescheidenheit fragen, wer denn überhaupt heiratet?"

„Oh natürlich, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Es sind Londo und G'kar."

„WIE BITTE?"

…

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser ganze Unfug zu bedeuten hat, Vir." Londo war genervt und machte wie üblich keinen Hehl daraus, das seinem Adjutanten auch überdeutlich zu zeigen.

Vir atmete tief durch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Eigentlich war er für die ganzen kleinen Gemeinheiten, die sich Michael so für die beiden ausgedacht hatte, Feuer und Flamme gewesen, aber Vir hatte nicht mit Londos üblichen Stimmungsschwankungen gerechnet. Seine Laute war heute mal wieder die Oberpest und Vir hatte fast Gewalt anwenden müssen, um ihn aus seinen Gemächern zu zwingen.

„Sie sind es, der den Antrag gemacht hat und arrangiert hat, dass die Hochzeit nach menschlichen Ritualen stattfinden solle. Da müssen sie jetzt eben auch durch und sich an die Regeln halten. Mr. Garibaldi hat eindeutig darauf bestanden, dass alle Rituale vorschriftsmäßig durchgeführt werden. Er wies mehrfach darauf hin, dass es Unglück bringen würde, wenn sie das versäumen würden."

„Na schön, na schön. Was genau für ein Ritual ist es, das wir jetzt befolgen sollen?"

„Da sie derjenige waren, der den Antrag gemacht hat, sind sie auch derjenige, der die Ringe kauft."

„Was für Ringe?"

„Die Eheringe. Trägt man sie an dem richtigen Finger, symbolisieren sie für jeden anderen Menschen sichtbar, dass diese Personen verheiratet sind. Da Menschen für gewöhnlich immer nur mit einem Menschen verheiratet sind, ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Mensch für keine anderen Beziehungen frei ist. Außerdem symbolisieren die Ringe als Kreise die Ewigkeit."

„Was für ein unglaublich dämliches Ritual. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?"

Vir zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich nehme an, dass die meisten Menschen mit ihrer einen Beziehung sehr zufrieden sind und nicht nach anderen Möglichkeiten Ausschau halten. Nicht jeder ist so offen dafür wie die Centauri. So weit ich weiß, nehmen die Narn eine Hochzeit übrigens noch viel ernster als die Menschen."

Die Tatsache, dass Londo nichts weiter dazu sagte, zeigte Vir, dass Londo sich dessen bereits bewusst war. Dass G'kar eine Heirat mit Londo zugestimmt hatte war in Virs Buch des Lebens immer noch eines der großen Rätsel des Universum. Er wusste, dass jeder Narn sich nur einmal im Leben auf diese Art und Weise verband und es würde für G'kar nicht wirklich einen Unterschied machen, dass die Heirat auf menschliche Weise stattfand. Für den Narn zählte ganz sicher die Geste.

„Okay Vir, da vorne ist der Juwelier. Dann lass uns mal einen Blick in sein Schaufenster werfen." Schwups war Londo auch schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden und Vir musste sich beeilen, ihn unter all den Menschen nicht gleich wieder zu verlieren. Manchmal war Flöhe hüten wirklich leichter.

…

G'kar hatte alle Mühe keinen interstellaren Zwischenfall zu verursachen. Delenn war lediglich ihr übliches Selbst und bemüht dabei allen notwendigen Traditionen bis aufs Äußerste zu folgen. Das eigentliche Problem war G'kar's Trauzeuge, der ihn zu diesem Schneidertermin bei Delenn geschleppt hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie viel Spaß Mr. Garibaldi bei G'kar's offensichtlichem Unbehagen hatte und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es wirklich klug gewesen war, ihn als Trauzeugen zu beauftragen.

Langsam aber sicher beschlich G'kar die leise Vermutung, dass Mr. Garibaldi gerade für alle Momente Rache nahm, an denen der Narn ihn unsanft aus den Träumen gerissen hatte. So viele Sitten und Gebräuche konnte es gar nicht bei menschlichen Hochzeiten geben und Mr. Garibaldi war einfach zu amüsiert als dass dieser Umstand nicht auch langsam G'kar dämmern musste. Ihn allerdings Delenn auszuliefern, einer Minbari und damit der Personifizierung der Sitte und des Brauchtums, war selbst für Mr. Garibaldi ein wahrer Tiefschlag.

Die Unterhaltung, die sie bei der Anprobe des weißen Anzugs führten, war dabei keinesfalls hilfreich. „Aber warum weiß? Das ist überhaupt keine gute Farbe für mich." beschwerte sich G'kar, dem es ganz und gar nicht gefiel, dass gerade nicht weniger als 3 Minbari gleichzeitig an seiner Kleidung rumzupften.

„Nur einem einzigen Centauri ist es erlaubt weiß zu tragen und entgegen dem, wie Londo sich manchmal aufführt, ist er noch nicht Imperator geworden. Außerdem passt das ganz gut. Schließlich war es ja auch Londo, der den Antrag gemacht hat und den größten Teil der Kosten bezahlt. Da scheint es nur gerecht, dass er es ist, der schwarz trägt." gab Michael schließlich zu bedenken.

„Aber weiß!" maulte G'kar und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild mit deutlichem Abscheu. „Können nicht beide Bräutigame schwarz tragen?"

„Ihr könntet, aber das wäre nicht annähernd so traditionell und angemessen. Außerdem gibt es einen viel schöneren Kontrast beim obligatorischen Kuss."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte G'kar's Stimmung einen noch tieferen Tiefpunkt erreicht, als selbst er es für möglich gehalten hätte. „Was. Für. Ein. Kuss?" fragte er schließlich mit drohendem Unterton. Zu Mr. Garibaldi's Schutz sei gesagt, dass er über die Frage ernsthaft überrascht schien. Das war womöglich der einzige Grund warum G'kar in sich die Beherrschung fand, den Mann nicht einfach auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.

„Na der Kuss nach der Trauung natürlich. Der Kuss." Garibaldi wackelte mit den Augenbrauen um seine Aussage zu verstärken.

„Dieser Kuss…" begann G'kar gefährlich leise „wird aber nicht vor den ganzen Gästen stattfinden, oder?"

Mr. Garibaldi zeigte sich nun ernsthaft bestürzt und irritiert. „Aber klar. Darum geht's doch beim Heiraten, oder nicht? Darum dass endlich jeder – oder in diesem Fall zumindest eine kleine Gruppe – weiß, dass man sich die Treue geschworen hat und endlich gemeinsam auch den vertikalen Matratzentango tanzen darf."

„Den Menschen fiel nicht anderes ein als das durch einen öffentlichen Kuss zu zeigen?" fragte G'kar sichtlich bestürzt und verdattert. „Außerdem dürfte wohl allen Anwesenden klar sein das Mollari und ich schon längst…"

„Natürlich. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Es ist Tradition." unterbrach Delenn die beiden schließlich. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis dem Verlauf des Gespräches weiter zu folgen. Sie gab beiden Männern einen strengen Blick, was beide auch direkt verstummen ließ. „Es ist eine menschliche Trauung, also ist es nur richtig allen menschlichen Traditionen zu folgen." Sagte sie und konnte G'kar praktisch innerlich seufzen sehen. Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie dennoch keinen Widerspruch hörte.

…

G'kar war ausgesprochen nervös, eine Gemütsregung, die er abgrundtief hasste und zu vermeiden versuchte. Tatsächlich war er in den letzten drei Wochen mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen, einfach die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und weit wegzulaufen. Als er das irgendwann Mr. Garibaldi beichtete, lachte dieser nur und versicherte ihm, dass er nur unter etwas litt, dass sich unter den Menschen ‚kalte Füße' nannte. G'kar erkannte den Sinn hinter diesen Worten nicht. Als ein Subjekt einer kaltblütigen Spezies hatte er eigentlich immer kalte Füße. Warum diese ihm signalisieren sollten, dass die Heirat mit Mollari eine ganz schlechte Idee sei, blieb ungeklärt.

Letztendlich hatte er sich jedenfalls doch am Ort des Geschehens eingefunden und versuchte seinen Mann zu stehen. Der süßliche Geruch des Blumenarrangements, die fürchterliche Centauri-Musik, die im Hintergrund dudelte und der Geruch des Festessens, das im Hintergrund schon auf die Gäste wartete machten ihn schwindelig. Es war erschreckend, wie viele Leute für die Hochzeit anwesend waren und damit auch von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis wussten. Außerdem schnürte ihm dieser doofe weiße Anzug mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr die Luft ab. Diese ganze Aktion war völliger Wahnsinn und G'kar wollte sich gerade an den Präsidenten Sheridan wenden, um die Sache abzublasen, als dieser ihm zuvorkam und das Wort an ihn richtete.

„So unruhig kenne ich sie ja gar nicht, G'kar. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nicht wirklich, Herr Präsident. Das alles hier ist völlig verrückt und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich jemals diesem Wahnsinn zustimmen konnte." Anstatt mit ernstem Gesicht den ganzen Unsinn abzublasen, lächelte Sheridan G'kar allerdings nur amüsiert an.

„Keine Sorge G'kar. Kalte Füße sind ganz normal…" G'kar rollte mit seinem gesunden Auge. Für die Zeremonie hatte er auf das künstliche Auge verzichtet und trug stattdessen seine Augenklappe. Für seinen Geschmack trug er so oder so schon zu viel Narn-untypischen Schnickschnack.

„Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Mollari überhaupt auftauchen wird. Sicherlich muss auch er inzwischen diese Aktion als Wahnsinn erkannt haben."

„Londo wird schon auftauchen. Keine Sorge." versuchte Sheridan den Narn zu beruhigen.

"Sind sie sich da ganz sicher, Herr Präsident?"

„So beruhigen Sie sich doch, G'kar. Londo wird ganz sicher nicht seine eigene Hochzeit verpassen."

„Wenn Sie meinen…" grummelte G'kar noch genervt und sollte Recht behalten. Zwar tauchte Londo etwa eine halbe Stunde später tatsächlich zur Trauung auf, hätte aber schon 20 Minuten davor anwesend gewesen sein sollen.

„Mollari…" knurrte G'kar und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, Londo kein Veilchen zu verpassen. Aber auch die anderen Gäste waren alles andere als amüsiert über Londo's Auftritt. Es stellte sich nämlich recht schnell heraus, dass der Centauri absichtlich zu spät gekommen war, alles zu Gunsten eines Centauri-typischen grandiosen Auftritts. Nur jemand wie Londo Mollari schaffte es absichtlich zu seiner eigenen Trauung zu spät zu kommen.

„Liebe Anwesenden, liebes Brautpaar." begann Sheridan schließlich, um einer weiteren Kriegserklärung zwischen Narn und Centauri zuvorzukommen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas überrascht war, als Delenn mich darum bat, für Sie eine Hochzeitszeremonie abzuhalten. Doch jetzt, wie ich Sie beide hier stehen sehe, freue ich mich, diesen Dienst für zwei Männer verrichten zu können, die ich inzwischen meine Freunde nennen darf. Was für ein freudiger Anlass eine Ehe doch in Zeiten von Krieg und Hass ist. Lasst uns diese Verbindung als ein Zeichen sehen, dass auch die größten Schwierigkeiten überwunden werden können, wenn man der Liebe auch nur eine kleine Chance einräumt." John war froh, dass er die Rede vorher geübt hatte. Er selbst war angesäuert mal wieder von dem Centauri solange versetzt worden zu sein, aber das Wissen, dass G'kar später sicherlich dafür Rache nehmen würde, verbesserte sein Laune zumindest etwas.

Vir und Garibaldi schafften es schließlich, die beiden Streithähne, welche die Rede des Präsidenten bisher ignoriert hatten, zum Schweigen zu bringen und bugsierten sie in eine angemessene Position, um ihrer eigenen Hochzeit beizuwohnen. „Wir sind heute alle hier erschienen" fuhr John schließlich fort „um dieses Paar in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen. Bevor wir jedoch mit der Zeremonie beginnen, ist es meine Pflicht die Anwesenden zu fragen, ob sie einen Einwand vorbringen können, warum dieses Paar nicht im heiligen Stand der Ehe verbunden werden sollte."

Er machte eine Kunstpause und fragte sich, ob jetzt vielleicht wirklich einer der Anwesenden sprechen würde. Er selbst kannte unzählige Gründe, warum er eine Hochzeit zwischen diesen beiden Männern für die dümmste Idee aller Zeiten hielt, aber er war ein Mensch, also wusste er auch, dass seine Frage rein rhetorischer Natur gewesen war. Die meisten anderen Anwesenden waren jedoch Außerirdische und man konnte sich nie wirklich sicher sein, ob auch wirklich alle die Memos lasen, die über den ‚Geheime-Hochzeit-Verteiler' in seiner Kommunikations-Station versendet wurden.

Tatsächlich schwiegen alle Anwesenden und John konnte ungerührt in der Zeremonie fortfahren. „Dann lasst uns mit der Vermählung beginnen. Willst du G'kar den hier anwesenden Londo Mollari zu dem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde G'kar in Ohnmacht fallen. Dann spannten sich alle Muskeln im Körper des Narn und praktisch jeder im Raum erwartete eine explosive Flucht. Plötzlich fiel alle Anspannung wieder von G'kar ab und er sackte etwas in sich zusammen, als er leise flüsterte: „Ja ich will." Niemand schien mehr überrascht über diese Antwort als G'kar selbst, obwohl der Ausdruck von absoluter Verblüffung auf Londo's Gesicht auch durchaus etwas Aufmerksamkeit Wert war.

„Und willst du Londo Mollari den hier anwesenden G'kar zu dem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" fuhr John fort, neugierig auf die Antwort.

„Ja, ich will." sprach Londo mit fester Stimme, wenn auch mit geballten Fäusten und scheinbar im inneren Kampf verstrickt.

„Die Ringe…" intonierte John und die beiden Trauzeugen traten hervor, um Londo und G'kar beim Anlegen der Ringe zu assistieren.

„Mit Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich sie hiermit für Mann und Fr… ähm… Mann." Sheridan tat sein Bestes, um durch seinen kleinen Fast-Patzer hindurch zu lächeln. Glücklicherweise schien von den anwesenden Außerirdischen keiner etwas zu bemerken, nur Michael hatte offensichtlich Probleme, seine Schadenfreude über den Versprecher im Zaum zu halten. John konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Es war witzig, auf einer gewissen Ebene.

„Sie dürfen einander jetzt küssen."

Von Delenn wusste John, dass es G'kar alles andere als Recht war, Londo vor den Anwesenden zu küssen, deshalb staunte er nicht schlecht, dass der Narn offenbar beschlossen hatte, seine Schwäche auf eigentümliche Weise zu überwinden. Anstatt der Tradition mit schüchterner Zurückhaltung zu begegnen, schnappte er sich den Centauri, beugte den überrumpelten Londo nach hinten und fuhr fort, ihn in die nächste Galaxie zu küssen.

Damit konnte die Hochzeitsfeier beginnen.

…

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass wir das tun sollten, John?" wagte Delenn viele Stunden später zu bezweifeln. Sie lag im Negligé auf ihrer Seite des Ehebettes und schaute John skeptisch zu, wie er an ihrer Kommunikationseinheit herumbastelte.

„Es gibt ein menschliches Sprichwort: Was du nicht willst, das man dir tut, das füg' auch keinem andern zu." Noch während er ihr antwortete, verbesserte sich das Bild endlich und zeigte das Doppelbett der Babylon 5 Flitterwochen-Suite. John schnappte sich etwas Popcorn, machte es sich neben Delenn gemütlich und wartete auf den Beginn der Show. „G'kar hätte sich halt nicht erwischen lassen sollen, als er unsere Hochzeitsnacht bespitzelt hat. Ah, es geht los."

Delenn schien zunächst nicht überzeugt, ertappte sich aber nur wenige Minuten später dabei, wie sie fröhlich Popcorn futternd Valen dafür dankte, dass John geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen war, auch die Aufnahmeeinheit einzuschalten. Das Video schien mehr als unterhaltsam zu werden.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 26th January 2012**

Seite | 21


End file.
